Enhance
Introduction The Upgrade (強化) system allows for players to level up any form of equipment, though the methods of doing so for each equipment type varies. Normal upgrading will add EXP to the item, levelling it up and increasing its stats, which increases the overall battle potential of the party if the upgraded item is equipped. Limit Breaking increases the maximum level of the item, but does not increase its stats - it merely increases the maximum degree to which stats can be added to it. Great Success Any of the Upgrade mechanics below that allocate EXP will have a base Great Success rate of 10%. Should Great Success occur, the amount of EXP accrued will be doubled. Great Success has no effect on any of the other mechanics detailed below which do not deal with EXP. Divine Princesses Upgrading Divine Princesses (神姫) can be upgraded in two ways - using them in battle will allocate EXP to them if they are in the active team, and upgrading them with the weapon type they have an affinity for will allocate EXP to them outside of battle. Since the player will normally obtain more EXP than is required and will have multiple Divine Princesses stuck at their level caps, using weapons to upgrade them is '''not' recommended unless transferring their bonuses, as detailed below.'' Divine Princess Bonuses Occasionally, Weapons may arise with a +1 orange number inscribed on them. These bonuses can be transferred to Divine Princesses by using the one bearing it as modification fodder for that Divine Princess. Each + increases Attack power by 3 and HP by 1. The maximum bonus is +99 for +273 Attack +99 HP. Limit Breaking The requirements of Limit Breaking are based on the level cap you are attempting to break. In general Divine Princesses require a mix of the following varieties: *Divine Stones **Non-elemental **Obtain from any day's SP quests **Comes in 4 tiers ***First tier can be upgraded to second, and second tier to third, and third to fourth tier in Shop *Elemental Dragon Bones **Corresponds to the element of the Divine Princess **Obtain from Raids and SP quests of that Element **Comes in 3 Tiers ***First tier can be upgraded to second tier in Shop ***Third tier is drop-only *Elemental Lithographs/Runes **Corresponds to the element of the Divine Princess **Obtain from Raids and SP quests of that Element **Comes in 3 Tiers ***First tier can be upgraded to second, and second tier to third in Shop *Elemental Idea Cores **Corresponds to the element of the Divine Princess **Obtain from Raids of that Element **Comes in 2 Tiers ***Tier 1 drops from both Standard and Expert Raids ***Tier 2 drops from Expert Raids only *Grimoires **Non-elemental **Used only for the final Limit Break for SR and SSR rarities **Grimoires of Evolution used for SR rarity **Grimoires of Apotheosis used for SSR rarity **FIVE are needed per Limit Break **Obtain from Events ONLY The level limits of the various rarities are as follows: Note that Divine Princesses involved in the Main Story may have any number of additional Harem Scenes under the Main Story. These numbers cover only those under the Character themselves. Where any Elemental Material is concerned, only the Material corresponding to the Element of the Divine Princess will be used. Itaclised numbers are unconfirmed. Divine Princess Skills Divine Princesses gain skills at every level threshold ending with 5 past their base level cap. Some skills are entirely new skills not available before, and some are upgrades to basic skills they are already able to use at lower levels - or upgrades to the new skills. The new skills must be acquired at a cost of 20 AP per skill through the Harem system (and simultaneously unlocks the Harem scene), while upgrades are automatically applied when the Divine Princess reaches the level threshold. Skills are divided into three categories: Burst Abilities, Active Abilities and Assist Abilities (Passives). *Burst Abilities will be activated whenever the Divine Princess uses a Burst when her Mode Gauge is at 100. *Active Abilities can be activated at will by the player between attack turns and cost zero turns to activate, but will incur a cooldown until they can be used again. *Assist Abilities are always active as long as the Divine Princess is in the active Party. It is presently unknown if members in the reserve (slots 6 and 7) will affect the active party (slots 1 to 5) with their Assist Abilities. Eidolons Upgrading Eidolons (幻獣) can be upgraded only through the Upgrade system. Using another Eidolon of the same Element will increase its EXP provision by 50% - in general N Eidolons will give 15 if the same Element or 10 if different, R Eidolons will give 98 if of the same Element or 65 if different, R Modfod Eidolons will give 150 if of the same Element or 100 if different, and SR Modfod Eidolons will give 750 if of the same Element or 500 if different. Modfod-type Eidolons are demarcated with the text overlay 強化素材 on their image. Modfod Eidolons are superior in every way for Upgrading purposes to non-Modfod Eidolons. Eidolon Bonuses Occasionally, Eidolons may arise with a +1 orange number inscribed on them. These bonuses can be transferred to another Eidolon by using the one bearing it as modification fodder, or by using it to Limit Break an identically named, identically ranked Eidolon. Each + increases Attack power by 3 and HP by 1. The maximum bonus is +99 for +273 Attack +99 HP. Limit Breaking Eidolons can have their Level limit raised by Limit Breaking them with an identically named, identically ranked Eidolon. Note that N rarity Eidolons cannot be used to Limit Break R rarity Eidolons of the same name as they are of different rarity ranks. The level limits of the various rarities are as follows: Eidolon Passive Skills Eidolon Passive Skills (幻獣効果) will increase in strength every time a limit break is applied, irrespective of the current level of the Eidolon (unlike Divine Princesses). Only two Passive Skills can be active at once at maximum. The Main Eidolon (メイン幻獣) always has her Passive Skills active, while the Sub Eidolons (サブ幻獣) will never have their Passive Skills active. The Support Eidolon (サポート幻獣) will only have their Passive Skill applied if the player chosen as Support is a Friend of the Active Player, and in addition it will start the battle with cooldown 0 on its active ability if that is the case; otherwise, only the Active Summoning Skill will be useable, and it will start with max cooldown like the other Eidolons equipped. Support Eidolons are the Main Eidolons of the Active Party of the chosen Support Player. Sub Eidolons contribute only their Active Summoning Skills when they are available off cooldown, and their base stats. Stopwatch items (red clock-like object) dropped from bronze monster chests will reduce the cooldown of the Main Eidolon only. As only the Main Eidolon may contribute its Passive Skill, the maximum number of Eidolons worth keeping for Passive Skill usage is 7 - one per Element, and Anzu (アンズ) for increased Drops. Since some SSR Eidolons buff multiple Elements at once with their Passive Skills, the number needed may be even smaller if they are of SSR rarity. It is worth noting specifically that the strength (and by extension, limit break level) of the Main Eidolon is the only way that Friends can directly boost the viability of other players. For this cause, whenever not in active play it is advisable to set the strongest Eidolon relevant to the day's SP Quest (or Event's SP Quest) as the Main Eidolon in the Active Party, and if deciding between boosting the strength of Eidolons or Weapons based on limited resources through the Material Exchange system, Eidolons should always be given first priority. Weapons Upgrading Weapons (ウエポン) can be upgraded only through the Upgrade system. Using another Weapon of the same Type will increase its EXP provision by 50% - in general N Weapons will give 15 if the same Type or 10 if different, R Weapons will give 98 if of the same Type or 65 if different, R Modfod Weapons will give 150 if of the same Type or 100 if different, and SR Modfod Weapons will give 750 if of the same Type or 500 if different. Modfod-type Weapons are demarcated with the text overlay 強化素材 on their image. Weapon Skills Weapons have an additional Weapon Skill level which can be increased by Upgrading them with any non-Modfod Weapon of R rarity or above. The higher the Weapon Skill level of the weapon used as fodder, the greater the chances will be of increasing the Weapon Skill of the weapon used as base. Unlike the Eidolon system equivalent, the existence of Weapon Skills makes non-Modfod Weapons have an important role in the Weapon Skill upgrading of the intended base weapon. This system ignores Weapon Type, though since the EXP Upgrade system above factors in Weapon Type, it may still be preferable to use weapons of similar Type to do both upgrades simultaneously. The base strength of the Weapon Skill (as well as the base difficulty of increasing Weapon Skill) increases with the rarity of the weapon; it is not possible for an SR rarity Weapon Skill to ever reach the strength of an SSR rarity Weapon Skill when both are fully Upgraded. Unlike Eidolon Passive Skills, Weapon Skills for Sub Weapons (サブウエポン) are also in effect, and a full list of all Weapon Skills applicable to any character are visible when clicking the Skill (スキル) button in Formation. As all equipped Weapons contribute their Passive Skills, the maximum number of Weapons worth keeping for Passive Skill usage is 66 - 11 per Element. Since the default weapon limit is 50, it may be worth considering increasing this limit to at least 70 in the long term due to this effect. Weapon Bonuses Occasionally, Weapons may arise with a +1 orange number inscribed on them. These bonuses can be transferred to another Weapon or Divine Princess by using the one bearing it as modification fodder, or by using it to Limit Break an identically named, identically ranked Weapon. Each + increases Attack power by 3 and HP by 1. The maximum bonus is +99 for +273 Attack +99 HP. Limit Breaking Weapons can have their Level limit raised by Limit Breaking them with an identically named Weapon. The level limits of the various rarities are as follows: Unlike Eidolons, Limit Breaking weapons has no effect beyond increasing the maximum level of the Weapon. Weapon Skills are upgraded separately.